The Flu of Gallifrey
by hello-there-darling42
Summary: When the Doctor and Rose visit a planet, the Doctor contracts a gallifreyan flu, causing him to have delusions and blurt out everything he's ever loved about Rose Tyler. Wait- what?
1. Planet of the Weeping Trees

Rose Tyler was angry. Angrier than she had been in months. Angrier than the Doctor ever had seen her, and he had no clue why.

Of course, she thought it was obvious and refused to tell him, so the Doctor tried to appease her and take her too any place she ever wanted to go. He took her to a planet of crystal, the first Olympics, and even to Clom to ease her curiosity about the simple planet. But still she was mad.

Rose wasn't quite sure why she was mad, considering she had no right to be. Perhaps frustrated was more of the appropriate word to use. Frustrated that the Doctor ignore every ounce of sexual tension between them, any hint of something more than a friendship, every time they were a little too close for "just friends", ever hug that lasted to long, and every unessicary hand holding done. To say the least, Rose Tyler was frustrated.

Had she done something? She thought the Doctor liked her at the least, he gave her everything. And even just the way he looked at her made her go crazy. Ugh, why her? Why give her a time traveling space alien, a brilliant man really, who can't even take a hint at anything?

Rose tried dropping him clues, wearing her shirt just a little too low, her skirts a little too short. Even once she came out in a towel claiming she needed to get something before she put on clothes, yet the Doctor didn't even give her a second glance.

Or so Rose thought.

The truth was, every time Rose's shirt was a little low or skirt too short he went berserk and couldn't even look at her without wanting to take her right then and there. To slam her up the TARDIS console and have her once and for all, and just hope the TARDIS wouldn't explode as he did. But that one time Rose came out in the towel? If she was in the room for another minute he would have attacked her.

The Doctor didn't want to face the fact that he wanted Rose Tyler in every sense and in every way (not to mention every position and every day). He couldn't love her. He wouldn't although he did, he couldn't help but have his hearts stop every time she walked into a room because she was _breathtaking. _The Doctor would burn up a sun for her, he'd rip apart the universe for her, he'd do anything for her, but what if one day she didn't make it out on one of those adventures? What if the crazy ood had gotten her on the planet orbiting the black hole? What if she never got her face back and he was stuck with a faceless Rose Tyler? What if, on their very first adventure, he didn't get that door open fast enough and she burned to death as they watched the earth die? What if, what if, what if.

The Doctor knew it was the only thing holding him back. If she could live forever, if she was a Time Lord, he'd love her already. He'd probably be holding her right now kissing her if she could live. But she couldn't, and he could.

Just as the Doctor began to become lost in his Rose fantasies, she came walking into the control room with jeans and a _very _low cut shirt. He only glanced at her when he decided he couldn't take enough and turned back to the controls.

"Where to, Miss Tyler?" The Doctor smiled cheerfully at her, as he played with some controls. It probably looked useful and fancy to her but to him? He was just raising and lowering the heat. "There's a planet where it's all trampolines! Everything! They even give you free socks if you go! What do you say? Free socks, could always use another pair of socks."

Rose wasn't sure she wanted to continue to be angry at him as she had in her room, or forgive him and smile. His smile was so brilliant the choice was mad for her as her lips rose. "Fantastic,"

He began to pull buttons and then grabbed her hand. "Allons-y!"

The TARDIS whooshed and tumbled around violently, which made the Doctor frown. It wasn't supposed to do that, not right now anyways. He became even more upset when Rose fell and grumbled in pain. He couldn't even help her or he'd fall on top of her and crush her.

When the TARDIS landed he ignored Rose, which earned him a swear from her, and immediately went to open the door. It wasn't a planet full of trampolines, wasn't even somewhere remotely fun. It was the planet of Weeping Trees.

The planet was beautiful, one of the most beautiful planets, but was depressingly sad. The sky was a light blue, the grass a grey blue and the trees a shade lighter than the grass. It was all so wonderfully beautiful, except those trees were people who were dead and gone.

This planet was found to basically be magic. People, monsters, aliens, came from all across the universe to bury their dead in the hopes they would come back to life someday. And that's what the planet did, it brought one of every million living organisms back to life, and the rest it turned into these moving trees. Basically they looked acted just like the dead after a hundred years, except were a grey blue and made of bark.

It was a bittersweet planet, and he didn't even get the chance to tell Rose not to go outside when she walked right past him and smiled.

"Well not trampolines but blimey it's beautiful!" Rose smiled and twirled around happily. It wasn't a happy place really, but he wouldn't tell her that.

The trees couldn't move when people were looking, much like weeping angels except they didn't kill you. Every time someone set foot on this planet the people, aliens, living on this planet had to freeze and become just a tree again. They lived, but they could never see their family again unless they were chosen to be brought back.

"Where are we Doctor?"

"The Planet of the Weeping Trees," He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked towards her. "People bury the dead here, no on actually lives here. Pretty safe usually."

Rose frowned and burrowed her eye brows together. She didn't like the fact she was basically walking on dead people –things, monsters, aliens- made her sad. "Usually?"

"Well if they're not buried deep enough, if they died of a disease you can catch it simply by walking over their grave. Usually doesn't happen though."

Rose's eyes widened and were obviously trying to find a way to somehow float above the ground. She stood on her tippy toes and started to look worried. "Aren't you concerned? What if you catch some Time Lord disease and…"

"It rarely happens Rose. Most people buried here are from tragic accidents. Like wars, or getting hit by a ship when landing. And even if everyone on this planet had a disease, what are the chances it's compatible with us? I don't get colds but you do, you can't catch most of my sicknesses because you're immune. It's a one in a-"

The Doctor didn't finish because he fell to the floor and fainted.

"Doctor!" Rose fell to her knees and tried to wake him up. "Doctor, time to wake up now,"

He wouldn't budge.

Rose didn't know what to do so she began to drag him back to the TARDIS. It was only 15 feet away, but he was much heavier than he looked. She tried pulling him by his arm, then both his arms, then his feet and eventually decided grabbing his armpits and pulling him was the most successful. She dragged him up the small ramp onto the middle of the console room, the door shutting behind her.

"Come on Doctor, wake up." Rose pulled his head onto her lap and kissed his forehead. He seemed much cooler than usual, and Time Lords usually had a lower body temperature than humans. She tried shaking him and hugging him and even kissed him to see if the shock would wake him and nothing happened until about a half an hour later when he shot straight up into her forehead.

"Perhaps those chances were a bit higher, Gallifreyean flu. Very different from your flu, makes you delusional. Get colder, not hotter. You're more likely to freeze to death than to become over heated. Head gets a bit wacky you know. Wait, who are you? Who am I? What happened to my TARDIS? Why am I wearing this suit, and these shoes? And I don't even know who you are but you are dashingly beautiful. Do you know were Susan is? Can't seem to find her. What time are we in? Planet? Are we on Clom? I love Clom. We should go to see the year five billion you know, earth dies. Fun, or maybe I already did that. Did I-"

Rose slammed her hand over his mouth to make him to babbling on like a mad man. "Doctor, I think you're sick."


	2. Tea, Telly and Secrets

Rose had concluded that the Doctor was completely mad.

He was rambling on about planets and people Rose had no clue existed. He asked for a girl named Susan a few times, Peri once and another Ramona. He went on about the slitheen and how they once tried to blow up a planet and he stopped them with some pretty girl he couldn't remember, which Rose then reminded him was her. Which, he then responded that "of course it was" and she was brilliant and even tried to kiss her.

It was funny because the Doctor didn't remember who she was half the time but the other half he knew exactly who she was. He babbled on about how perfect she was and how funny and sweet, which of course made Rose blush like crazy.

"Rose, beautiful Rose." He sang as he picked up a book and spun it around. "I'll buy you a bouquet of roses, ha! I'll buy you, you! Would you like that, flowers?"

"I think you need to rest." Rose had been trying to get the Doctor to change into his pajamas for a half and hour now, but every time she got him to stay still he wandered off. "Doctor, what will make you lay down? I'll make you a cuppa tea if you'd like. Or some hot cocoa."

The Doctor ran across the room after putting down a snow globe and flopped on the bed. "Human, I'm cold. Will you lay with me? Make Me warm."

Rose told him to pick a name to call her when he forgot who she was and he picked human.

"You're sick perhaps you should lay alone." Rose couldn't deny that she wanted to lay with him, snuggle up in his chest and fall asleep. But she knew the Doctor would regret everything he was saying and most certainly regret he had snuggled up to Rose Tyler once he was healed.

"But human you're so warm. Pretty and warm, and you smell good. Really good, like flowers and fruit and wonderfulness. Did you know that yellow human? Wonderful." He snuggled up into his red duvet still in his pinstriped suit. Rose decided at this point to just force him out of his clothes and began to pull at his jacket in an attempt to pull it off him. "Is this what we do? Pull off each other's clothes?"

Rose' whole face turned bright red as she let go of him and threw the pajamas in his face. "No, get dressed and maybe I'll stay a bit."

"Really human?!" The Doctor asked excitedly as he quickly tore off his clothes in front of Rose once again a blush coming onto her soft features.

He stood there in his boxers as he beamed brightly at her, a stupid grin on his face. "Can I sleep like this?"

"Uh put on pants please," Although Rose knew she shouldn't be looking at him, she was. She couldn't help it, and if he was any closer she was afraid she'd reach out a pinch his bum. So with all her might she turned from him as he continued to change. "Stay here,"

Rose left the room despite the Doctor's moans in protest, and began to head to the library to find a book on Gallifreyan sicknesses.

Browsing through the shelves for a good twenty minutes, eventually lead her to pull down a book with Gallifreyan writing on the cover. She studied the beautiful circular writing until it changed into words from the TARDIS translator. It read exactly what she hoped- Gallifreyan Sicknesses- and was even complete with a sick man lying in bed under the words.

She flipped open the large book and searched for the index, looking up the word flu. Skimming through the pages until she found the page she quickly read, searching for the symptoms until she found it.

_Stage One: The infected is forgetful and confused. They may or may not remember certain things or people, and this memory can be lost within moments. The infected may know what something is, and the next moment may not know who they are. _

Sounds like the Doctor, Rose thought to herself before she continued on.

_Stage Two: Infected person cannot distinguish between reality and other. Dreams may be real events to them and historical events are their dreams. Personalities may by distorted. Infected persons may not know all knowledge, but know much. _

_Stage Three, Final Stage: Infected person may sleep in much of this stage, let them. Once healed, they can return to normal activities. This flu lasts 48 hours. Infected may or may not remember what was heard or said during infection. _

Rose closed the book and put it down on a chair near the shelves. Running her hand through her blonde hair she mumbled, "Well, this should be fun."

Before going back to the Doctor's room, Rose stopped by the kitchen and prepared both of them tea. Upon entering the bedroom Rose couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of her. The _Doctor _was jumping up and down on the bed, grin lighting up his face each time he bounced. Once he saw Rose his smile widened further and outstretched a hand to offer to come jump with him.

Rose took the hand after putting down the tray of tea, although still smiling; she pulled him down to the sheets and tucked him under. He groaned in displeasure, the Doctor quite enjoyed jumping, but at least he had Rose now.

"Roseeeeeeee" the Doctor whined as she got up out of the bed. "Rose have we ever done anything together?"

"We do lots of things, Doctor." Rose began to walk over to where the tea tray lay and opened up the sugar container. "I made you tea, just how you like it."

"I don't want tea I want you."

He said it so simply as if it was plain as day. As if there was nothing else to complicate it. He said it how he meant it, and sickness or no sickness the Doctor craved Rose Tyler.

"Well I'm right here," she pointed to her body, trying to ignore his comment. "Two sugar cubes right? Would you like some toast?"

"Rose have we ever done it in the hammock? I distinctly remember us in the hammock." The Doctor carried on as he threw the blanket off him and started to rock back and forth on the bed. "Or in the control room? How about there?"

Rose wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer but she mustered up enough courage to ask. "Um done what?"

"You know, the nasty, sex, intercourse, making love, procreation-" Rose ran back and slammed her hand over his mouth and told him to shut up, which got her a lick on the hand and when she still wouldn't move a bite.

"Oi! Doctor we don't discuss things like that, and it wouldn't happen anyways..." Rose began to quickly head back to the tea tray as if it was safer there. Her face was now a bright scarlet, back turned from the doctor so he wouldn't see her. She whispered to herself before turning back to him, cup of tea in hand. "You wouldn't allow it."

Apparently Rose hadn't said it low enough because the Doctor soon frowned. His brows furrowed together in confusion. "Why wouldn't I allow it?"

She shrugged and continued walking until she reached the bed and handed the Doctor his cup of tea before turning back. "Not how it is."

Rose left the room quickly and made her way to the kitchen, she must not have been paying attention because the as she turned around to grab a slice of bread from a bag on the counter she slammed into the Doctor. She gasped slightly and lightly smacked him on the arm.

"You're supposed to be in bed!" She scolded him as she made her way around him and grabbed two slices of white bread, his favorite.

The Doctor looked thoroughly confused at this point, hand scratching his head and eyebrows melded together. His eyes were concentrated on some point Rose couldn't find, as his other hand was set down on the white counter top.

He didn't see why he wouldn't allow as he looked over the beautiful creature in front of him. The Doctor had seen gods, goddesses, fairies, sirens, and so much more but nothing could ever compare with Roses beauty. She was gorgeous, and he couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach as he gazed at her, even in this delusional state.

"Why wouldn't I allow it?" He muttered to himself and was surprised when Rose answered.

"Dunno, maybe because I'm human, I'll die, you'll live on. Maybe there's some Time Lord rule, I dunno." Rose shrugged as she tried to hide her frustration. She didn't know why the Doctor refused to do anything with her, and maybe if she knew she could accept it and move on but until then it would continue to eat at her.

"But, but I don't understand…" The Doctor still didn't see why, and he knew there had to be some stupid reason for it up there in his big Time Lord brain. But he didn't know what, the Doctor barely knew anything. But out of all that he could recall, he recalled this. "But I love you,"

They weren't sure who was more shocked at the words, Rose or the Doctor. Somewhere in the Doctor's brain there was a screaming, he wasn't supposed to say that, not ever. The Doctor wasn't supposed to love Rose Tyler, but he did. He loved more than life itself, and without her his universe would very much fall apart, but even all that emotion didn't keep the apologizes from flying from his mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Good god, I don't know anything but I shouldn't have said that. God, Rose I'm awful sorry,"

She stayed silent, there was a mixture of happiness and pain laced in her eyes are she studied the ground. The Doctor had told her the three words she had always wanted to hear, but now he was taking them back. "It's alright, you probably won't remember after you're healthy anyways." _You won't, but I will. _

The Doctor knew he had screwed up, he had done something wrong. Maybe it was his apologizing, maybe it was the fact he said it. She probably fancied some other bloke back on Earth. Oh god what if she leaves him?

The fact the Doctor still didn't know what he had done wrong after mulling it about in his mind for an hour could drive anyone mad. Rose hadn't spoken to him, and even when she had it was half-heartedly although she tried to sound friendly. She really was gold that girl.

"What did I do wrong Rose? I don't know, I'm sorry," He pleaded her with his eyes for an apology, as a pout came across his features. He was sad, he made her upset and he still didn't know what he did. He barely knew anything right now; his head was all foggy from the flu.

"Nothing," Rose smiled and went over to tuck him into bed before she glanced over at a TV hanging on the wall. "Want to watch some telly?"

"Sure,"

Rose sat down next to him, laughing at some funny bits that came on. They had watched a few episodes of an American sitcom called F.R.I.E.N.D.S. before the Doctor could see Rose beginning to get tired.

Rose had been up a day and a half with the Doctor, trying to keep him happy and healthy, living on the caffeine from tea the whole time. And to Rose's delight she saw the Doctor get sleep too, stage three had begun.

She shut off his lights and the telly, and just before leaving she heard him mumbling.

"Please stay Rose, my beautiful Rose, please stay." The Doctor pleaded into his pillow, eyes half closed as he looked at her through the darkness. "Rose…"

"Alright," She whispered and climbed into bed with him. They both fell asleep as soon as Rose was lying next to him, a restful slumber that would heal the Doctor completely.

* * *

**Yay, chapter two done! Obviously this is turning out to be much more than just a sickness. Now, if I decide to make the Doctor remember would you like this rating to go back to M? I don't have a problem writing smut i'd just like to know :) please keep reading and enjoy :) THANKS!**

**-Naomi**


	3. I Remember

**This is M now for a reason, lots of smut ahead. Be warned. **

* * *

The Doctor awoke with a sleeping Rose Tyler in his arms, the memories from the last two days hitting him in a wave of nostalgia. Every moment, right down to where he cocked it all up was embedded into his brain just like everything else he heard or saw.

How could he have said that to her? He meant it of course, but she probably didn't feel that way. Even if she did feel that way it didn't matter, they couldn't be together. She was human, he was Time Lord, she would wither and die and he would just keep going on. If he told her, properly and truly told her, losing her would make it that much harder. Maybe if she was around another year or two he'd tell her, but now? Now he could barely comprehend the word because he didn't _deserve_ it.

It wasn't just the fact she would die. It wasn't just the fact if he allowed himself to love her it would hurt more. It wasn't any of that really, what it was, was that he didn't deserve to be loved.

The Doctor had killed so many people, he committed genocide for two races- one of them his own- not to mention the countless Gallifreyans who weren't Time Lords, they were gone too. He had killed over 2.47 billion children, all of them screaming as the fire overtook them, the humming in his mind lessening by the second until nothing.

He looked down at Rose with sad eyes, that was a terrible choice he had to make, but so was this. Maybe it wasn't as drastic, maybe it wasn't as devastating but he didn't want to lie to Rose. The Doctor never lied to her unless their lives were at stake. He could either choose to tell the truth and tell her he did remember, and risk losing their friendship for a relationship, or worse-nothing. The other option was to lie to her, pretend he never said anything. She couldn't hold what he didn't know against him right? Everything goes back to normal, and he never has to deal with it.

The Doctor, running like always.

He actually laughed to himself as he thought it, before looking down at Rose's face. She was snuggled up to his chest, hair spread out on the sheets on him. His arm was wrapped around her in a protective kind of way as she slept soundly against him. Her makeup was smeared all over his bare skin, since he was only wearing trousers, and she was still wearing the clothes she had taken care of him in. Rose, always making things better, fixing him when he wasn't right. That was Rose, his beautiful Rose.

He sighed somberly to himself, knowing he'd have to pretend like he was shocked Rose was in his bed soon and wake up her up. He didn't want to, he wanted to hold her forever and never let go, but he couldn't.

After about an hour of watching her sleep, as non-creepy as he could of course, he jumped up in surprise which woke Rose straight up.

His eyes grew wide in the pretend shock as he looked down at his half naked body and back to her. "Rose! Why are you, um, in my bed with me?"

There was both disappointment and relief floating in her eyes as he looked at her before responding she rose off the bed. "You were sick, asked me to stay. Remember any of it?"

"Nope," Popping the 'p' he reached over on the floor for a discarded shirt to put on. "What happened?"

"Gallifreyan flu, you were crazy, then crazier and then sleeping. I gave you a lot of tea,"

He looked around the room at four or five empty tea cups, he knew belonged to him. "Yes, I see that. Maybe I'm tea logged, how about that? Maybe it was tea that cured me, you always make the best tea."

The Doctor jumped up from bed and ran towards her, embracing her into his arms as a thank you. "Thanks little human,"

Rose furrowed her brows into his chest so he couldn't see her confusion. He had called her that when he was sick, but he didn't remember. Perhaps it was a subconscious thing, she thought and brushed away the comment.

She pulled away from him and smiled. "Anytime Doctor, I'll go make some of my famous tea,"

"Don't flatter yourself Miss Tyler," Laughing, he reached for his closet and pulled out yet another brown suit as Rose left the room.

That wasn't so bad, he thought, she believed it.

Rose did believe, but wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved that he had forgotten. She wanted it to become something more, and it gave her the opportunity to ask if he actually meant it. But what if he didn't mean it? Would it break up their friendship? Perhaps that's why she was relieved because there was no risk, extremely frustrating, but no risk of losing him.

She paused from walking when she saw herself in a mirror in the hallway. Oh god she looked awful.

Mascara had stuck under her eyes and around them so she looked like a racoon, her lipstick was smeared, so she looked like a clown. Her hair was messed up and looked like god knows what. Oh dear, she probably looked like some crazy racoon clown alien from planet x or something. Her eyes widened in terror at the thought.

Making her way to the kitchen she found the Doctor was already sitting at the table, reading some newspaper from god knows how long or how ahead of their time. She ran a paper towel under some water in an attempt to get off some of her makeup, but it was unsuccessful. As she tried again she began talking to the Doctor.

"Why didn't you tell me I was a raccoon you daft alien,"

"You look fine Rose," He put down the people and smiled up at her make up smeared face. "Beautiful really,"

She smiled at him widely.

"Considering,"

This made her laugh, remembering one of the first adventures they had together when they defeated the Gelth. She tossed the wet paper towel at him which hit him square in the forehead.

"Considering my arse,"

The Doctor had gotten up and walked over to her with paper towel in hand. She thought he was going to toss it back at her, but he simply threw it in the garbage and grabbed something out of a nearby cabinet.

"Come here Rose," She couldn't see what he was holding until she got closer and realized they were make up wipes. "You put these here a while back, suppose you forgot about them."

"Thank you," She reached for them, but the Doctor stopped her and pulled out a wipe himself.

"Let me take care of you, you did it for me,"

She nodded as the Doctor brought his hand up to her eyes.

Rose could feel him holding her face as he wiped away the makeup, her eyes closed not only from the closeness of the wipe but also his mere touch. She even kept her eyes closed as he wiped away the makeup from her mouth and lips causing the Doctor to smile. A smile she didn't see till she opened up her brown eye to him.

"Thanks," She whispered, suddenly realizing the Doctor was so close to her she could feel his body heat. Close, but not touching.

"Anytime," He stroked her face lightly with his hand, a soft smile on his face as he did.

My god, how the Doctor wanted to kiss her. And oh, did she want to kiss him. They both wanted each other more than anything in the world, would break apart worlds for each other, and they both wanted this kiss.

Just as Rose was about to lean in, the Doctor realized what was happened and pulled away suddenly. "Well, Rose, all better now, where do you want to run off to?"

"Barcelona," Despite her disappointment that he pulled away she couldn't help but smile as the words slipped from her mouth.

"Barcelona it is," He ran down the halls, Rose following close after him to the console room. Pulled a few levers and pushing some buttons they landed on the planet the Doctor had been promising to take her to.

It had been about a month since the sickness and all, and the Doctor had become much more affectionate than he had been. Perhaps it was because he just assumed Rose did know that he loved her, but either way Rose wasn't complaining.

He had taken her to several places that were considered "romance" planets as some sort of little date, and she always had a fantastic time. They had almost kissed several times, but every time the Doctor pulled away claiming he had to do something. Once he even purposely fell into a river just to keep himself from kissing her.

It was those moments he could see the disappointment in her eyes, a kind of sadness hoping that he would just remember what he had said to her all those days ago. Hoping he would kiss her just like he tried to when he was sick, hoping he'd call her beautiful without a "considering" at the end. And the Doctor knew it too, but he was such a coward.

He was a coward, until one day he decided to tell her it all came back to him. He couldn't take one more of those sorrowful looks, and decided he wanted to risk it.

Rose had left her bedroom door open, her sitting on her bed reading one of the many books in the library. He leaned against the door frame and knocked on it, an amused look in his eyes.

"Hello Doctor," She smiled up at the pages before looking over at him. "What's up?"

"I remember Rose, what happened when I was sick."

She looked at him, eyes wide in what was either wonder or worry. She couldn't even form a sentence properly, so he guessed what she would asked and continued on.

"Came back to me in dreams actually," Another lie, but at least it was partially true. He had dreamt about Rose, all the filthy things he'd do to her, but he had dreamt about her either way. "Pieced it together."

"So did you mean it?" Rose whispered, she was now on her hands and knees on her mattress. Her brown eyes were filled with absolute hope. He couldn't lie to her, not with those eyes. He had to stop running, even if it meant potential damage.

"Yes,"

It was the only word that was needed before Rose ran over and kissed him straight on the lips.

He kissed her back passionately, running his hands through her hair as she did the same. Soon enough their tongues intertwined, hands searching or anywhere there was skin to touch. And to Roses sadness, the Doctor's skin was mostly covered. Guess she had to fix that.

She tugged at his jacket, groaning in his mouth as she did as if it was some sort of plea. Happily he obliged and began to remove her clothing. Piece after piece fell to the floor, a shouting and moaning of names as they did. The Doctor had her almost naked after not even a minute, she was just in her knickers at that point wile the Doctor still had an undershirt, a regular shirt, his pants and underwear on. But Rose couldn't even focus on his lock of nudity as the Doctor kissed her.

Everything about it felt so good.

The Doctor was kissing Rose's jawline, making his way to her ear where he nibbled and licked making her moan in pleasure. Down from her ear he went to her neck, kissing and sucking and biting. He sucked on her skin so long and hard that she knew it'd leave a mark, but that didn't bother her in the least. Her back was pressed up against the bedroom was as he began trailing his kisses down to her breasts. Slipping one of her nipples into his mouth he began to suck as he rubbed the other one with his warm hands. Rose moaned as he did, hands buried in his hair, pressing him to her. The Doctor let out a small but very sexy growl to this as he lifted her up and plopped her down on the bed.

His own brown eyes searched over her, staring so very inappropriately at certain places. His gaze traveled from her neck down and after a long stare at her breasts his eyes wandered down to her knickers.

They were see through pink lace, and from his view pint was so small it just had to be a thong. He liked them, but he also liked the outfit she had on, but ultimately decided they both had to go.

He bent down to remove then before Rose cried out to stop. He froze and backed up quickly.

"I'm- I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" The Doctor had backed up to about a foot away from the wall Rose was previously pressed against, a worried look in his eyes as he bit down on his lip. "Should we stop?"

Rose didn't say anything, but just leaned back on her hands and looked at him, her body still completely exposed to his gaze. "Take of your clothes,"

"Wait-what?" The Doctor furrowed his brows together, so he hadn't done anything wrong then. She just wanted him naked.

Before he could even move, or process this information, to remove his garments, Rose had slammed his up against the wall and growled at him. "Take. Off. Your. Clothes."

The Doctor couldn't deny what she had just done was unbelievably sexy. Rose Tyler was strong, was brave, was a leader, but _never_ had he seen her take charge like this before. He could feel his pants tighten around him as she _growled- _she growled- out those four words. Needless to say the Doctor's clothes joined Rose's on the floor within seconds, creating a heap of laundry.

As soon as the Doctor had gotten her back in bed he went back down to her legs and opened them for himself. Taking a second to study her he then lowered his face down and pulled her knickers off with his teeth and discarded them with it's friends on the floor. He soon enough was then kissing up and down the sides of her legs, coming so close to her sex but never actually touching it until about a minute later when she whined in protest to his torture. The Doctor smirked at her and went down.

His tongue swirled around her clit in several different motions, he even went through the Gallifreyan alphabet on it with his tongue. He sucked on her, causing her to moan and grip the bed sheets tightly. Soon enough his tongue darted down to her entrance, him moaning out her name as he tasted her.

Before moving back up to her clit he licked two of his fingers and plunged them inside of her, a steady rhythm beginning. His swirling tongue and pounding fingers drove Rose closer and closer to the edge, causing her to scream out his name and moan in pleasure. He kept at it, pulling Rose closer to him by placing a hand on her bum, he pushed and squeezed at the same time as he brought Rose even closer to him. Her legs were wrapped around his head at this point, muscles tightened and flexing just as she was about to release he stopped and listened to her heavy panting.

_Two can play at that game_.

Rose's heart was pounding as she clawed at his back while her tongue fought with his in their mouths. One of her hands left and slowly slid down his chest to his cock, making the Doctor gasp as she took it in her hands.

She moved as first slowly, then faster. Her grip was hard and tight, hard, tight and fast- and it was driving him mad. He groaned and even growled into her mouth as she stroked him causing him to grab at the sides of her body, nails digging into skin.

"Rose," He moaned into her neck, pushing into her body. He trailed kisses along her neck and collarbone as he reached down to touch her, their moans matching now. He could feel it, a minute or two more and he'd be gone.

"Doctor?"

"Mhm," The answer was mumbled as he tried to focus on kissing Rose, but he was distracted by the pleasure running through him. "Rose, please."

"Please what," She smirked, even though he didn't see it he almost knew.

"You think you're so great don't you Rose Tyler?"

"You seem to think so," She laughed gently into his ear, breasts moving up and down- the breasts he was now rubbing.

"The things I could do to you..." With that, he slipped out of Rose's grip and stood in front of her smiling. It was a smug smile, the type of smile when someone knew something you didn't. And he wore it a lot, but now? Oh she could scream.

"I _can_ make you scream," He growled softly at her as if he read her mind, before turning and running through her draws like a mad men. "Where do you keep it?"

"Keep what?" She knew exactly the what he was referring to, although she kept an innocent look on her precious features. Could he actually hear her? Through the walls? _Two _walls?

"Oh Rose Tyler you _know _what," He whispered seductively as he turned to look at her, before going through the last draw and pulling out a vibrator with a look of triumph on his features. "Ah ha, my hearing was correct."

"How did you know that?" She crossed her arms against her chest as she pouted.

"I hear you, thin walls." He knocked on the light blue painted wall next to him, the same smile on his face as before. "Oh now, don't look embarrassed, as cute as that is, I have some very _bad _dreams about you Miss. Tyler."

"Is that right?"

"Oh the things I do to you when I sleep," He still held the toy in his hand as he slipped back down into bed with her. "Hearing you scream is a regular thing, and not just once. Many times."

"Oh Doctor," She cupped his face with her hands and pulled him up to her, a naughty look in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. "You'll just have to prove it then."

And oh, did the Doctor prove it.

He brought her to the brink of orgasm time and time again with that vibrator. He plunged it into her time and time again, and then turned it on so all you could hear was that soft humming and Rose's sound of pleasure as she begged the Doctor for me, to just let her have it. Of course, as the obedient little Time Lord he was he obeyed and slipped inside her.

The Doctor had lost track of time when he was in Rose, and how she moaned her name as he rubbed her, moving in and out at a swift pace. She was so tight and warm that he had to bit his lip to keep from screaming himself, this perfect sensation coming over both of them as they came at the same time.

They continued at it for a while, until Rose was so tired she curled up next to the Doctor's slightly cooler body. Her head rested on his chest, listening to the racing double heart beats from his last orgasm. Although he was slightly cooler than her, he was still sweating from moving so much and she knew it had taken a toll on him too by the way he closed his eyes sleepily from her touch.

"Doctor," She murmured into his chest as she closed her eyes, pulling the blankets over both of them.

"Mhmm?" He breathed out heavily, already half asleep.

"Say it again then, if you mean it." She kept her voice quite but hopeful, but she knew he might not ever say it again. It was just how the Doctor was, he didn't say the L word.

"Rose," He mused as he moved down to be level with her face. "Rosie, open your eyes."

She did as told and looked at him. God, how she glowed. They both had the sex hair and that stupid twinkle in their eyes that said I-just-got-shagged, but Rose was stunning. From the way her hair was messy and in knots, to her eyes and her body, everything about her was just perfect. But she was always perfect. His perfect Rose.

"What Doctor?" Rose whispered to him, placing an arm and his chest.

"Rose, I love you."

She smiled and cuddled closer to him, digging her head into his chest once again, this time a comforting weight sat on her head that was the Doctor's chin. "I love you Doctor,"

"I mean it though Rose," His arms wrapped around her, bringing her as close as she could possibly be but it still wasn't close enough. "I will always love you, centuries after you've gone. I will always love you Rose Tyler, and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy. I will never leave you. I will never forget you. I will do anything for you Rose, even if you want to settle down eventually with a house and a mortgage. I'd do that for you, I'd raise kids with you too if you want. I never got to be a proper dad. If you want I'd stop for you, for however long I got with you I'd stop and take the slow road if you want. I'd do it because I love you,"

Rose smiled into his chest. "Good,"

* * *

**Yay! How was that? Sorry if my smut is shitty :( I tried. But anyways I was thinking of making a sequel, it really wouldn't be much related to this because this is about the Doctor being sick and all and the aftermath but it'd be about their travels. And maybe I'd throw something else in, some Rose and Ten drama. What do you think? Was this a good ending? I really hope you enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing :) This is the first finished story, AH! Thank you !**

**-Naomi **


	4. The Morning After

**This is just a bonus chapter for you guys since I got a buncha follows, review and favorites and that made me happy. I'm redoing "Second to Last" (The Sequel to this) because I decided I dislike the plot line and am going to change it or I am going to continue this story and just keep going. How'd you like that? I mean It'd be something like their adventures and just their relationship. There would be some drama eventually like a fight or something to keep it interesting, the introduction of more characters. All that good stuff, it's what I'm probably going to do. So anyway, random rant. I hope you like this chapter, there will probably be more so look out :))) **

* * *

The Doctor awoke before Rose of course, and smiled down at the scene in front of him.

They were laying intertwined in the sheets, her leg in between his thigh as she cuddled into his chest. Her arms were folding up against her breast in order to get as close to him as possible. She breathed out softly and peacefully as he gazed down on her, hair spread across the sheets of her bed. He couldn't help but run his hands through that messy hair of hers gently, trying not to wake her. His other hand found its way to one of her arms and began drawing circles along it for what seemed like hours until she awoke. Truthfully the Doctor could have stayed there for a century and wouldn't mind simply because it was with her.

As Rose's slumber ended she groaned, snuggling closer to the Doctor and pulling the duvet over her head showing her dislike of getting up. Her arms moved to wrap around the Doctor now, her eyes still closed even when she began talking to him.

"You're not going to run away all scared are you?" She looked up at him as she opened up her brown eyes, smudged with yesterdays makeup on. She still looked beautiful though. "Say it was all a mistake and we can never do it again? Cause if so I'd like to memorize you before you go hopping back into your clothes."

"Nope, yesterday was the best night of my existence and I've lived a very long time." The Doctor hadn't ceased drawing circles on her skin, instead now he was traveling along her shoulders, down her back, until he reached her hips and then made his way back up.

"Really?" Rose smiled one of those smiles where her tongue poked out between her teeth, a giant grin on her face. He loved that smile more than anything, he'd give up his sonic- although with difficulty- to see that smile on her face and know he put it there.

"Oh yes Rose Tyler, I loved last night. And do you know what else I love?" His traveling hand reached out to tap her nose, a smile lighting up his face as well.

"Um, pears," His face turned to absolute disgust as the word left her mouth causing her to laugh.

"No, those are horrible. I once found one in the TARDIS kitchen and threw it into a supernova." The Doctor shifted from lying next to her onto his back, inviting her to come lay on his chest, which she gracefully accepted. "You, I love you."

"So that wasn't a dream then." She kissed him softly before resting her head back down on his pace, skinny body. She liked the skinniness, she liked how tall and lanky he was and how he looked in his suit and glasses and especially how he looked naked.

"No, not a dream. But you never answered me back."

Rose looked up at him, her brows furrowing together in confusion as the Doctor raised his. Realization came onto her face as she smiled. "Of course I love you Doctor,"

"Good," His head laid back on the pillow, one hand behind it and the other stroking her hair again. He let out a sigh of pleasure and content as he stared up at her ceiling replaying the events of last night in his mind. He wanted to do it again, and again, and for the rest of the time of had with her. He wanted to kiss her and touch her and love her without holding back for as long as he had, whether it a day or a month or a year. "Rose, forever then?"

"Forever,"


End file.
